Annalot
Annalot, also known as Annalotte is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. As the young daughter of Freiber, Annalot believes she lacks experience. Appearance Annalot has long, blond hair which is braided partially. She has purplish blue eyes. Her armor is a green Lance Knight's armor that has many ribbons on it. Personality Despite her clumsiness, Annalot trains to become an officer. She exhibits a kind, stately maturity and is both strong-willed and noble. Base Stats Website Description The young daughter of Freiber, Annalot believes she lacks experience, yet exhibits a kind, stately maturity. She is both strong-willed and noble. Tome Description "One of the newest and youngest recruits. Annalot tries hard to hone her skills and to take after her father, Freiber. She has been friends with Lillian since they were in school together, and Lillian loves to remind her of her embarrassing childhood nickname, "Clumsy Anna."" Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Lillian, A Close Friend: "I wonder how she's doing..." *On Lillian, A Close Friend: "Lillian... You're such a precious friend..." *On Lillian, A Close Friend: "She was the only one who understood my loneliness..." *On Lillian, A Close Friend: "I wonder if she remembers that small box we hid..." *On Freiber, A Good Father: "I hear about my father's work from other knights." *On Freiber, A Good Father: "My father never told me anything about my mother..." *On Freiber, A Good Father: "I've wanted to be like my father before I enlisted." *On Freiber, A Good Father: "I'm so lucky to have my family and friends..." *On Nina, One to Encourage: "Nina seems worried... But I think she'll do fine." *On Nina, One to Encourage: "Nina is a regular girl... Of course she cries." *On Diora, A Similar Knight: "We're not the same age, but she taught me a lot." *On Crozeph, A Superior: "Lady Crozeph is a very insightful woman." *On Marion, A Wise Superior: "She's been my superior ever since Knight School." *On Marion, A Wise Superior: "She taught me how to ride on horseback, too." *On Brawny, A Man of Services: "I fell outside in the winter, and he helped me." *On Algiery, A Rare Genius: "She bacame a general within a year of her enlisting..." *On Frabela, A Knowing General: "Maybe Lady Frabela had suspicions..." *On Reinhart, A Superior: "Sir Reinhart had so much respect for Sir Gunther." *"I don't want my immaturity to cause my father trouble." *"I want to give back by becoming a strong knight." *"I just kept running... I knew I had to tell people" *"The castle has no defenses. If an attack is launched..." *"I must report this to Sir Reinhart!" *"I won't hamper my father with my inexperience." *"I was talking about the castle... and I lost..." *"It was no coincidence that all the orders were moved." *"Everyone I know thought it was suspicious." *"I just kept running... I knew I had to tell people." *"Clumsy Anna... That's my nickname at Knight School." 'Using Key Item:' *"I think I'll give this to my father as a gift." *"I'll give this to my father when he comes home." 'Recruitment:' *"In the name of my family, I shall fight to the death." 'Level Up:' *"I'm very happy." *"I'll work hard!" *"I'm still immature... So I have to keep working." *"I'll work hard to ensure I'm not a bother." 'Exile:' *"Why are you doing this? Please reconsider! No...!" Relationships Transoul Best *Annalot + Freiber *Annalot + Nina *Annalot + Lillian Family/Loved Ones *Freiber (father) *Lillian (best friend) *Nina (endeared subordinate)